Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: An Era from the Past
by TheGrandElectrode
Summary: The long fabled Ancient Heroes many have spoke about, have kept an oath on not to evolve throughout the remainder of their lives, until someone had to evolve, jeopardizing the lives of the rest. With their lives on the line by the Universal Sirens, a universal group that punishes those who refuse to obey the universal laws, who knows if our heroes will see a new dawn.
1. PMD: An Era from the Past S2E1

**PMD An Era from the Past**

**Season 2 Episode 1 The Universal Rule**

**Rhyhorn**: Hello there, my name is Rhyhorn. Who am I you may ask? Well, I am the one who wished I could've been a playable character in the Mystery Dungeon series, unfortunately I wasn't. Thanks to the writers for giving me and other Pokemon a chance to earn a spot in this story, we are able to tell you about who we are. Anyways, many of you wanted to know about us, the **Ancient Heroes**. Well then, sit tight, grab your bag of Hot Cheetos, drinks, joints and pay attention to how this all happened through a series of flashbacks…

(Flashbacks to the fight against Rayquaza; **Defy the Legends theme plays**)

**Squirtle**: (Avoids a Hurricane attack) Please Rayquaza, we're all going to perish if we don't do anything to stop the meteor from impacting the Earth!

**Chikorita**: You must help us, Rayquaza! (Dragon Pulse hits **Chikorita**)

**Meowth**: (Gets frustrated) Listen to us for once, damnit! We value our lives and others just as you do!

**Rayquaza**: ENOUGH! (Mega Evolves) YOU DENIZENS FROM THE GROUND WILL MEET YOUR DEMISE SOON! YOU HAVE CAUSED WORLD CALAMITY TO THIS BELOVED WORLD WITH YOUR EXISTENCE! ALL OF YOU MUST BE RID OF!

**Charmander**: (Struggles to get up) He's not listening to us at all.

**Cubone**: (Uses his club to hit **Rayquaza** with a Smack Down by throwing his club but **Rayquaza **bounces it back to **Cubone **hitting him) He completely lost his mind! Owww….

**Mudkip**: Is all lost?

(Far from where they are at, it pinpoints to another location where the group now fights **Primal Dialga**; **Dialga's Fight to the Finish** theme plays)

**Riolu**: Damn you, Dialga! We're trying to prevent the Planet's Paralysis from affecting our world but you won't let us save it?!

**Dialga**: FOOLISH BEINGS! IF YOU ARE SO DESPERATE IN SAVING THIS WORLD, SAVE IT BY WIPING OUT YOUR EXISTENCE!

**Shinx**: Riolu, I don't see any weak points on Dialga!

**Vulpix**: Flamethrower! (Hits the jewel of its chest) There's one!

**Phanpy**: Everyone jump! Bulldoze! (Hits **Dialga **but doesn't seem to feel anything)

**Shinx**: Crunch!

**Riolu**: Focus Blast!

**Dialga**: (Takes in all the attacks) I MERELY FELT A SCRATCH FROM ALL OF YOUR PUNY ATTACKS! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER IS, (Absorbs in all the attacks to unleash a stronger move) ROAR OF TIME!

(Far across sea, at the** Glacier Palace**, the fight against **Bittercold **commences; **Bittercold Last Battle** theme plays)

**Axew**: Dual Chop!

**Oshawott**: (Uses Hydro Pump) Our attacks aren't doing anything!

**Rufflet**: Combine your attacks into one! Fury Attack!

**Vullaby**: Dark Pulse!

**Snivy**: Leaf Blade!

**Tepig**: Fire Pledge!

**Darumaka**: Fire Fang!

**Rufflet**: (Sees not even a single scratch on **Bittercold**) NOTHING?! None of our moves made a scratch on it!

(**Bittercold** unleashes an attack that hits everyone)

**Vullaby**: How do we hit this thing?!

(On the other side, some fight against **Ultra Necrozma**)

**Rowlet**: Seed Bomb!

**Litten**: Shadow Claw!

**Popplio**: Bubble Beam!

**Rockruff**: Rock Polish follow up with Stone Edge!

**Necrozma**: (Uses Protect; laughs menacingly) YOU FOOLS CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT WITHINS THROUGH THE ESSENCE OF THE LIGHT?! YOU TRY TO STOP ME BUT YOU SEEM TO GROW TIRED OF DOING THIS, I RATHER SEE YOU ALL FALL LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ALL BECOME SINCE THE BEGINNING OF YOUR PURPOSE! PHOTON GEYSER!

**Alolan Vulpix**: Aurora Veil!

**Alolan Sandshrew**: Protect!

(Photon Geyser was too strong for the heroes to block the attack)

**Munchlax**: Metronome! (Becomes Dragon Pulse) Dragon Pulse!

**Mimikyu**: Play Rough!

**Chimchar**: (Comes out from the ground) Dig!

**Turtwig**: Energy Ball!

**Eevee**: (Fatigued) I don't know how much longer we can hold this up, Trump Card!

(Returns to **Rhyhorn **as he reaches to the end of the cavern;** Luminous Spring**)

**Rhyhorn**: These were the kind of problems we went through to save the world. I don't know why this was our obligation, but we all valued this world. Now have we saved the world from grave danger, we were all told by someone or something to meet up at Luminous Spring for a mandatory meeting. To be honest, I'm not really interested on attending it but I have to either way. (Looks at everyone as **Rhyhorn **was the last member to arrive) Huh, everyone's here.

**Shinx**: Yup, that's all of us.

**Voice of Luminous Spring**: Welcome heroes, you have all arrived right on time.

**Piplup**: It's about time we got the respect we needed.

**Bulbasaur**: Shut up, Piplup. Stop being stubborn.

**Piplup**: How am I being stubborn?!

**Cubone**: So what's this meeting about?

**(Temporal Spire theme plays)**

**V. of L. S.**: It's about your efforts in saving the planet. You all have done a wondrous effort in saving the world, but there was something that the universe was not pleased, distorting time and space as well as

Dimensions. Due to you all breaking a universal law, the penalty is you all are prohibited from evolving.

**Skitty**: We cannot evolve?

**Rhyhorn**: Where does it say that?

**V. of L. S.**: Right here. (Shows a book of orders that **Psyduck** takes a look at)

**Psyduck**: This is just bogus. How are we supposed to know these rules if we were never taught about them?! This is worse than my split headaches.

**Mimikyu**: Some law and we cannot evolve.

**Munchlax**: It doesn't apply to you, Mimikyu.

**V. of L. S.**: This is a punishment you all must follow because if you refuse to follow the universal rules and evolve, you are not putting yourself in danger, but everyone who's close to you until one of you confess or present yourself from breaking the rule.

**Vulpix**: What can we do if we cannot evolve then?

**Riolu**: You act like we can't live the remainder of our lives without evolution. We make the decision to evolve or not.

**V. of L. S.**: Now heroes, I leave that decision upon you all. Think about how you would want to spend the remainder of your lives. (Disappears)

**Meowth**: So now what?

**Fennekin**: Well, there isn't much to do but live through our lives.

**Riolu**: (Packs his bags) I'm going solo.

**Torchic**: Going solo as always right, Riolu?

**Riolu**: I have nothing else to do with you guys at this point. It's useless.

**Eevee**: Can I come with you Riolu? I don't mind keeping you company.

**Riolu**: No Eevee. I really don't need company. Besides you have others to be with. I don't want to be with anyone else.

**Munchlax**: Your attitude is becoming a nuisance Riolu.

**Riolu**: Joining groups is just an excuse of being with others you don't want to be with. THey just slow us down. I prefer to go on my own than seeing you all again.

**Eevee**: (Everyone begins to fume up against **Riolu**; She moves closer to **Riolu**) Riolu, surely you didn't mean all that about everyone right? Tell me that this is all a joke, is it?

**Riolu**: (Uses Feint on **Eevee**, everyone exclaims while **Bulbasaur**, **Chimchar**, and **Growlithe **checks up on **Eevee**) I meant every single word!

**Bulbasaur**: HEY! I don't give a shit about what you say about us, if you can't accept the fact that we spent days and months trying to save this damn world for you breathe to this day, I wouldn't bother rescuing your ass when you get caught with something. Attacking your own friend, however, especially for the one person who cared for you since the beginning, you've gone too far Riolu.

**Riolu**: Don't waste your time rambling Bulbasaur. (Turns arounds and walks) I always knew she was always a setback. (Leaves)

(Everyone watches **Riolu **leaves and checks up on **Eevee**)

**Rufflet**: I feel bad that he decided to live his entire life like this.

**Eevee**: I can't believe it, my childhood friend... [and the one I grew so close with] turned against me the whole time. He isn't coming back, is he?

**Rhyhorn**: The way he acted, no he won't. Honestly I prefer to go solo as well, but not in a similar approach as Riolu's. There's so much out there to explore more than what we have ever discovered. Forming groups is great, but I know that there are some of us who may have a similar opinion as I do. If you all decide to go solo, no one's going to fight you. I wouldn't mind company if that's your choice. (Packs his bags)

**Cubone**: I always wanted to live in the countryside since I was never a huge fan of city life. It was fantastic working with you all and I hope everyone's dreams come true. (Heading towards the cave entrance, he turns back and waves at everyone) It's an honor working for you all.

**Munchlax**: Cubone always did tell me about how he wanted to live on the prairies down south.

**Rhyhorn**: I'll take my leave as well. I had a blast traveling with you all. I'm going to miss our adventures we had. (Everyone tells their farewells and the group splits)

**9:30 p.m night time…**

**Rhyhorn**: (Stares down at the river looking at his reflection) I can't evolve yet I can swim and not be afraid of water. All this just to save the world and we can't evolve. (A twig snaps) Who's there?! If you're out here looking for a fight, then stop hiding and confront me! (**Kricketots** chirping) No one. Oh well… (Returns back to his tent). Hmm? (Something surprises him from behind)HOLY SHI-!

**Mimikyu**: Easy Rhyhorn, it's just me, Mimikyu.

**Rhyhorn**: Don't scare me like that that! (Relaxes) Anyone else went with you?

**Axew**: (**Mimikyu** points above the trees) There's no berries up here.

**Rhyhorn**: You two were following me? 

**Axew**: Yeah. When everyone splitted, we never had any aspirations of what we wanted to do with our lives than to explore the entire world. We also thought about you not liking this decision, but we want to form an exploration team with you.

**Rhyhorn**: (Stares at the starry sky) So, everyone went in groups, huh. Well then, I have nothing to abide from your offer.

**Mimikyu**: (Excited by **Rhyhorn's **offer) Yay, he's joining us!

**Axew**: (Smiles with gratitude) We are so grateful to have you around.

**Rhyhorn**: (Smiles back) We should rest for the time being. It's very late to continue on.

**Axew**: We should. We haven't stopped for a break since we ate breakfast.

**Mimikyu**: He wanted to eat more than just breakfast. Talk about gluttony.

**Axew**: Hey! I was hungry!

**Rhyhorn**: Easy, you two. Rest up now.

**The next morning…**

**Rhyhorn**: (Stretches) Oh man… my back hasn't felt this stiff. (Unable to see clearly due to his vision) Morning you two. (Sees the two staring at the sky; he sees the sky turn yellow) (Speaks softly) Oh no… who the hell evolved?

**Axew**: What's going to happen to us?

**Mimikyu**: Will we all die?

**Rhyhorn**: Listen to me, we are not going to die. Pack up, we're getting out of here now. We can't be around here or else they will find us.

**Axew**: Where will we go?

**Mimikyu**: (Points towards a mountain nearby) There, we can the hide in the mountains for the meantime until sunset.

**Rhyhorn**: That's a great idea, I happen to know that particular mountain from any other. The entrance is not far from here. It'll get us to the entrance of the cliffs then to the pathway.

**Axew**: What are we waiting for?

**Rhyhorn**: You still haven't out away your gear. (Hears a voice nearby)

**?**: Now, where are you at? You two, find them!

**Rhyhorn**: Now Axew, let's go.

**?**: Hmm… (sees Axew's claw marks on the tree) They were here not so long ago. (Calls someone) Alakazam, are you sure you are giving me the right location?

**Alakazam**: Yes Mismagius, I am giving the right directions. Look around the area, and find another area where they might be heading off to. (Ends call)

**Mismagius**: Hmm… Mt. Relic. (Calls **Bronzong**) Bronzong, are you already at your designated location?

**Bronzong**: Yes, and these fools are going to fall into our trap. We're planning to ambush them in the Connective Cave. Now then, I mustn't waste time, Mismagius, they want you to search the Autumn Gardens.

**Mismagius**: I shall go, tell Alakazam to get out of his bean bag chair and to start getting some exercise for once. (Hangs up) The **Autumn Gardens**, this should be fun.

**End of Episode 1. **

**Autumn Gardens- **dungeon located in the Southeastern region in the **Prairie Continent**; dungeon is surrounded by a huge wall that is traditional-like; colors of trees and flowers are all seasonal by the Autumn season

**Prairie Continent**\- continent containing open-land areas, located north of the Grass Continent


	2. PMD: An Era from the Past S2E2

**PMD An Era from the Past**

**Season 2 Episode 2 When Fire Touches Water**

**Note: Enemy Pokemon will be changed to Foe _.**

(**Rhyhorn** narrates the story) For those of you who were unfamiliar with Episode 1 or decided to be an ass than to skip it and wanted to skim through this episode, we were informed about the dangers of evolving, Axew, Mimikyu, and I woke up in surprise that someone had disobeyed the order and decided to evolve. At first, we thought this was another morning where we may have overslept and watched the sunset but this wasn't something normal considering Axew and Mimikyu were staring at the sky dead. We got chased by a Pokemon of some sort but there was no clue to whether they were the ones the Voice of Luminous Spring mentioned about. Other than that, let's get back to the story...

**The next morning…**

**Rhyhorn**: Hey you two, get up it's sunrise. We need to proceed with Mt. Relic right now.

**Axew**: Can we eat first?

**Mimikyu**: (**Mimikyu's** stomach begins to grumble) I am hungry actually.

**Rhyhorn**: Let's climb up the trail and find a nearby crevice. There we can have breakfast.

**Mt. Relic Trail**

**Floors****: 19F**

**Listing****: Onix, Steelix, Shuckle, Absol, Clefairy, Clefable, Stufful, Bewear, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Paras, Parasect, Poochyena, Mightyena, Skarmory, Ledyba, Ledian, Rockruff, Lycanroc Midday/Midnight/Dusk Form (3x), Aerodactyl, Bastiodon, Rampardos, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Armaldo, Archeops, Cradily, Boldore, Gigalith, Carbink, Sableye, Machop, Machoke, Machamp**

**Water floors****: Seel, Dewgong, Finneon, Lumineon, Feebas, Milotic, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Kabutops, Omastar, Carracosta, Basculin Red/Blue**

**Axew**: Such a long list of Pokémon!

**Mimikyu**: Is this the right way Rhyhorn?

**Rhyhorn**: Yes. According to the map, if you see here, this is where we began, the path to the top of Mt. Relic is not quite far and is pretty straightforward, we should be able to reach the forest area. (Points to the nearest crevice) There, we can hide and camp out for the night. I must warn you though, the Lycanroc there are vicious as hell, so be alert at all times.

**Mimikyu**: How do you know this place so well, Rhyhorn?

**Rhyhorn**: I grew up here. I got to know the ins and outs of this place. It was also when I perfected Counter and Aqua Tail. I still do not understand why I am okay with touching water.

**Mimikyu**: I wonder how the rest are doing?

**Axew**: By "rest", are you also referring to Riolu as well?

**Mimikyu**: Yes, even Riolu.

**Axew**: Since when did you have a heart for him?

**Rhyhorn**: Even if he was a complete jackass, he's still one of us.

**Axew**: (Looks up in the sky) I can't really argue with that. I wonder how everyone's doing so far?

**Further away from here…**

(**Charmander**, **Fennekin**, and **Tepig **seemed to have cross a fork in the road)

**Tepig**: How ironic to see an actual fork lying down near the river.

**Fennekin**: Never mind the fork, how do we reach the other side of the river?

**Charmander**: There's no bridge, rather the bridge had collapse and there's no way to cross the other side.

**Tepig**: I know we're fire-types, but is it safe to consider walking on the river?

**Charmander**: Wait, hold you saying that we should mount on the river to get to the other side?

**Fennekin**: I don't see any other method in crossing the river.

**Charmander**: (Stammers) WHAT?! I REFUSE TO WALK ON THAT RIVER!

**Fennekin**: As much as I hate it as well, there is nothing we can do than crossing the river on foot, Charmander.

**Charmander**: Oh no… just when I thought being stranded alone in the rain was bad enough.

**Tepig**: Easy there… Charmander, not a good time for paranoia. Embrace your fears and we will make to the other side of this river. You managed to get passed through Stormy Sea.

**Charmander**: Yeah and how many Reviver Seeds did we lose that day again?

(They all stare at the river and looked at each other for a while)

**Fennekin**: Seriously? Fine, I'll go. (She steps on the river and the water level seems to drop; steam begins to cover the area) Wait, what?!

**Charmander**: Why is it foggy all of a sudden?

**Tepig**: Not fog, steam. There's a sign written in Unown text. It says: ODDITY RIVER. BEWARE OF GE-. There's some missing text but I can still identify what it says. I'm going with "GEYSERS".

**Fennekin**: I don't see any holes in the ground.

**Charmander**: And I had high hopes for a hot spring.

**Tepig**: It's a good thing we didn't select a fire-type attack in our moveset.

**Oddity River**

**Floors****: B14F**

**Listing****: Remoraid, Octillery, Lairon, Aggron, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Torkoal, Cacturne, Skorupi, Drapion, Snubbul, Granbull, Donphan, Smeargle, Magby, Magmar, Magmortar, Yanma, Yanmega, Numel, Camerupt, Volbeat, Illumise, Shuckle, Slugma, Magcargo, Kricketune, Farfetch'd, Wooper, Quagsire, Finneon, Lumineon**

**Notes****: For some reason, this dungeon may have a strange connection to Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky's Steam Cave, considering that most of the Pokémon here are from Steam Cave; Although steam is not a weather condition, Scald's power will be slightly boosted; Water-type attacks may have a 25% chance of burning foes**

**( Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Steam Cave theme plays)**

**(B1F)**

**Charmander**: I'm having this Steam Cave vibe.

**Fennekin**: I'm place has a strange connection with Steam Cave all of a sudden.

**Tepig**: (Points out a group of **Foe Remoraids**) Incoming Remoraids!

**Foe Remoraids**: Intruders! Water Gun!

**Fennekin**: Light Screen!

**Tepig**: Rollout!

**Charmander**: Dragon Rage! (Hits the **Remoraids **and several fainted)

**Foe Remoraid**: (Looks at his fallen friends) No! My brothers and sisters! I will avenge you all! You guys screwed up this time! (**Remoraid** is glowing)

**Charmander**: Why is he glowing?!

**Fennekin**: Is it evolving?!

**Disembodied voice**: Congratulations, Remoraid successfully evolved to Octillery and is ready to launch your ass.

**Foe Octillery**: Octazooka! (Hits the ground as the three get caught by the blast)

**Fennekin**: Psybeam!

**Charmander**: Dragon Claw! (Destroys the Octazooka) I'd figure that I have to confront my biggest fears.

**Tepig**: Fennekin, launch a Psybeam at me! (Curls into a ball and rolls) Rollout! (Repeatedly hits **Octillery**)

**Octillery**: (Goes to third person view; Struggles to take aim) Gah… stay still! (Locks on **Tepig**) Gotcha.

**Tepig**: Charmander, now!

**Charmander**: Slash! (Hits **Octillery**)

**Octillery**: Ahh! (Slams to a nearby rock and faints)

**(B3F) **

(The three look at the **Volbeat **and **Illumise **buzzing in the air with their lights flickering)

**Charmander**: This is so beautiful… it reminds me of Fogbound Lake.

**Fennekin**: Come to think of it, the steam covering our surroundings with the lights seem pretty amazing.

**Tepig**: Yeah. Charmander, do you remember the day we confronted went to Fogbound Lake for the first time?

**Charmander**: Yeah… it was a trip because we had to deliver a package to the old Smeargle that lived on the top.

**Tepig**: Now then, do you remember the message he told you?

**Charmander**: That's easy, (flashbacks to the meeting with **Smeargle **as **Charmander **repeats **Smeargle's **phrase) "Art not only acts as a guide, but also a warning". Still today, I don't know what he meant.

**Fennekin**: (Begins to feel concerned) Is it me or does anyone else have the feeling we are being watched?

**Charmander**: No.

**Tepig**: Not really. (Sees a strange light) What is that?

**Fennekin**: Lumineon! Do not stare at the light!

**Tepig**: There's a Huntail behind us!

**Charmander**: Huntail?

**Huntail**: My, my, my, what do have here?

**Fennekin**: Who are you?

**Huntail**: How rude of me, I am Huntail. I was just in the neighborhood wanting to ask if I can borrow a cup of sugar.

**Fennekin**: I am this close in splitting your head off.

**Huntail**: Easy now, let's not be hasty. Now, rumor has it that one of your friend has broken the universal law of evolution and according to records, you three are a part of his/her's expedition organization.

**Tepig**: How would you know… unless you a siren!

**Huntail**: Wow, you are definitely no fun at all. My duty as a siren, I must eliminate you, rather, massacre you. (Strikes at **Fennekin**)

**Charmander**: Slash! (Slashes Huntail)

**Huntail**: Oh ho ho ho… listen little boy, you have messed with the wrong siren to pick a fight with. I'm known for how messy I am and for not picking up for myself. Crunch!

**Tepig**: (Tepig avoids the Crunch but **Huntail **goes for another) Sucker Punch! (Lands a direct hit on **Huntail**)

**Huntail**: Mrrph… you fire-types are getting on my last nerves! Iron Defense follow up with Smell Smash! (Stats begin to change) Aqua Tail! (Hits **Tepig**)

**Tepig**: (On the bank of the river severely injured) Damnit!

**Charmander**: Dragon Rage! (Creates a blast)

**Lumineon**: Flash!

**Huntail**: (Smoke clears out) What the?! They escaped?!

**Lumineon**: Should we wait for them at the very end?

**Huntail**: No… I have an idea.

**(B5F)**

**After skipping two floors...**

**Fennekin**: Hold on Tepig… this may sting a bit.

**Tepig**: (Begins to squeal from the medicine) FUUUCK!

**Charmander**: Fennekin, can you go faster? I fear that the Lumineon and Huntail might gain on us.

**Fennekin**: I'm doing as fast as I can.

**Charmander**: Quagsire up ahead!

**Foe Quagsire**: Scald!

**Charmander**: Protect! (Shields **Fennekin **and **Tepig**) Fennekin your turn!

**Fennekin**: Psybeam!

**Foe Quagsire**: Muddy Water!

**Charmander**: (Sees the two get hit) Dragon Claw!

**Foe Quagsire**: (Gets hit by back to back slashes) Ahhh! (Faints)

**Tepig**: (Severely injured) I… can't move… (faints)

**Fennekin**: (Gives **Tepig **a Reviver Seed)

**Tepig**: Thanks… (struggles to get up)

**(B8F)**

**Charmander**: I just don't understand… do every Pokémon here work for Huntail?

**Fennekin**: No… but I bet those Lumineon are.

**Charmander**: Tepig, how are you holding?

**Tepig**: I don't know how much longer I can go.

**Fennekin**: We'll Pure Seed our way to the end.

**(B9F)**

**(B10F)**

**(B11F)**

**(B12F)**

**(B13F)**

**(B14F)**

End of **Oddity River**…

**Charmander**: Thank goodness we cleared the dungeon.

**Fennekin**: Huntail is still after us though.

**Tepig**: At least we are still alive and standing on land.

**Fennekin**: Hold on, something isn't right.

**Charmander**: What is?

**Fennekin**: Charmander, Dragon Claw the ground.

**Charmander**: I'm totally lost about what your idea is, but okay. Dragon Claw! (Slashes the ground only to realize the ground was a mirage. They were surprised from still being in the water)

**Fennekin**: Just as I figure, a mirage.

**Tepig**: Those Lumineon must have manipulated us thinking we were walking on land.

(A voice comes out of nowhere)

**Huntail**: Excellent… you have solved the puzzle. I never expected to see you guys made it this far. However, this is as far as you go. (Pack of Lumineon surround the heroes) I don't understand how you fools were really desperate in playing evolution roulette just to make things worse for you all. What a damn shame, now you are making my job more… messy.

**Fennekin**: I guess you weren't here just for a cup of sugar.

**Huntail**: No not this time, my dear. Aqua Tail! (**Fennekin** dodges but gets splashed by the water)

**Fennekin**: Psybeam! (**Huntail** avoids the Psybeam; **Fennekin **looks back to **Tepig **and **Charmander**) Tepig! Charmander! Avoid Huntail's attacks and go for the Lumineon!

**Charmander**: Got it! Slash!

**Tepig**: (Prepares to use Rollout but his injuries still lingers) Damn… I still can't attack.

**Fennekin**: Foul Play! (Hits **Huntail**)

**Huntail**: Ooh, now this is becoming more thrilling. Waterfall!

**Foe Lumineon**: Water Pulse!

**Fennekin**: (Sees the ongoing Water Pulse) (Gasps)

**Tepig**: Protect! (Protects **Fennekin **but struggles from barring onto the Water Pulse)

**Foe Lumineon(s)**: Aqua Ring! Surf! (Huge tidal wave coming towards the three)

**Tepig**: Fennekin, control the Surf using Psychic!

**Fennekin**: Psychic! (Stops the Surf)

**Huntail**: (Jumps through the Surf attack to break it from Psychic's control) CRUNCH!

**Tepig**: Rollout! (Critically hits **Huntail**)

**Huntail**: AGH! (Crashes to one of the **Lumineon**)

**Foe Lumineon**: Signal Beam!

**Tepig**: (Notices the geysers around the areas) That's it! Both of you, lure them to the geysers!

**Fennekin**: Psychic! (Gets two **Lumineon **and throws them to the geysers)

**Foe Lumineon**: (Gets hit by the geysers) I am not well adapted to this temperature!

**Charmander**: Slash! (Hits both **Lumineon**; both faint) I don't see any other Lumineon left, they must have all fled.

**Fennekin**: Be alert Charmander.

**Huntail**: (Whispers) Shell Smash… (dives underneath)

**Fennekin**: Where did Huntail go?

**Charmander**: (Sees a body approaching behind **Tepig**) Tepig, behind you!

**Tepig**: (Looks behind and prepares an attack but couldn't)

**Foe Lumineon**: Expecting someone?

**Tepig**: What?!

**Huntail**: (Jumps from behind) Dive follow up with Aqua Tail!

**Tepig**: (Looks surprised)

**Charmander**: (Protects **Tepig** but gets pierced by the Aqua Tail and is sent flying towards some nearby rocks)

**Tepig **and **Fennekin**: Charmander!

**Fennekin**: Foul Play! (Hits **Huntail**)

**Huntail**: FUCK! (**Huntail** faints)

**Foe Lumineon**: You're serious! (Several other **Lumineon **carry him) You may have won this round, but we will return. Heroes, this won't be the only time we'll meet… (Uses Flash)

**Tepig**: We stopped Huntail, one of the sirens. (Looks at **Charmander**) Charmander! (**Charmander** struggles to breathe) Charmander, (**Charmander** coughs out blood; reaches his arm to **Tepig**) Charmander no. Don't you dare fucking die on me. I am not willing to lose you right now!

**Charmander**: (Coughs more blood out; holds onto **Tepig** but soon lets his arm go; **Charmander **whites out)

**Tepig**: (Shakes **Charmander's **body) No, no, no. Charmander no. Fennekin, give me a Reviver Seed.

**Fennekin**: It won't do anything…

**Tepig**: I need a damn Reviver Seed! (Gets a Reviver Seed and plucks it in **Charmander's **mouth to swallow but nothing happens; he feels lost and begins to feel lost) Why isn't it working?! Come on, work you damn seed! I am not ready to lose you Charmander! CHARMANDER! (Grips on **Charmander**)

**Fennekin**: (Grabs hold of **Tepig**) Tepig, *sob* he's gone… there's nothing we can do.

**Tepig**: (Tepig's tears begin to fall on **Charmander's **corpse) It should have been me! (Stomps the ground) *Sob* Why did it have to be him?!

**Fennekin**: (She stays silent staring at **Charmander's **corpse for a while) He took a risk to save you from Huntail. He saw your condition and wanted you to live.

**Tepig**: (Looks down) The memories we had when we were little, seeing the light show at the top of Fogbound Lake, playing at Wyvern Hill, all these wonderful memories gone…

**Fennekin**: They're not gone unless want to erase these memories. (Looks at the sky) We need to keep moving.

**Far away from the Oddity River, the two decides to camp inside a cave for the night…**

**Tepig**: Charmander always loved playing inside a cave.

**Fennekin**: I think it is a wonderful place to bury him.

**Tepig**: (Places a light inside two Rawst Berries) Rest in peace buddy… *sob* let the lights of Fogbound Lake guide your way. (He writes on the dirt, "Art not only acts as a guide, but a warning")

**Fennekin**: Tepig, let's go. We have to keep going.

**Tepig**: Alright. Where do we go next?

**Fennekin**: Sand Continent. Lose our tracks here and emigrate to another continent to prevent the sirens from finding us here.

**Tepig**: I hope your right.

**Fennekin**: Regardless, they're still going to find us all, Tepig. Let's get moving.

**Alakazam**: I can't believe that they actually beat you.

**Huntail**: I'm sorry, but who was the one out there who had to do the dirty work trying to eliminate them all? Hmm…? If your crystal ball was polished well, you would've seen me pierced one of them to death.

**Alakazam**: However, I saw that you were Foul Played by a Fennekin.

**Huntail**: You can ramble your ass all you want, but I didn't see or heard from anyone that you were out there hunting them down. (Leaves)

**Alakazam**: (Sees Bronzong) Bronzong.

**Bronzong**: What is it?

**Alakazam**: You're next.

**Bronzong**: Finally, some exercise. C'mon Bronzors, it is time to foretell their futures.

End of Episode 2.

**Alakazam**: (Finished watching The Hunger Games) Ahh… such a fantastic movie. Maybe I'll be nice to these heroes by sending them a tribute using the clouds to keep them updated.

**Further away from here…**

**Riolu**: (Breaks some rocks with Force Palm) Another successful workout. (Looks at the clouds move strangely) Hmm? (The clouds form a figure resembling several Charmanders) Is that… Charmander? What does that mean?

**Squirtle**: Hey, Bulbasaur. Wake up, look at the clouds.

**Bulbasaur**: Is that a Charmander?

**Squirtle**: Yeah, do you think something happened to him?

**Bulbasaur**: You know, that reminds me of some movie I watched. The Hunger Games, they display a tribute to the fallen teens… (Both felt pressure inside their chests). Charmander…

**Squirtle**: I can't believe it (Comforts **Bulbasaur**)... rest in peace old pal. Kanto will miss you...

**Note: This idea of tributing the Pokémon was not originally made from me. That idea was from the novel and film The Hunger Games. I do not own this idea at all, every idea is owned by them. If you have not watched the film yet, I highly recommend watching it. **


	3. PMD: An Era from the Past S2E3

**PMD An Era from the Past **

**Season 2 Episode 3: "No quiero a morir"**

(Translation to, "**I don't want to die**")

**Connective Cave**

**Floors: B6F+ Multiple Tunnels Opening + Deep End B3F**

**Listing: Golbat, Crobat, Swoobat, Boldore, Gigalith, Huntail, Gorebyss, Alolan Raticate, Charjabug, Vikavolt, Graveler, Golem, Krookodile, Shelgon, Salamence, Pupitar, Tyranitar**

**(B3F)**

**(Sandstorm kicks in)**

**Foe Salamence**: Dragon Breath!

**Foe Tyranitar**: Stone Edge!

**Bronzong**: Gyro Ball! (Hits **Tyranitar**) Go fight someone else!

**Salamence**: Crunch!

**Bronzong**: Psychic alongside with Flash Cannon! (Hits **Salamence** and sends him flying towards **Tyranitar **and both get hit by the Flash Cannon; both faint)

**Shinx**: (Freaks out) This can't be happening, this can't be happening!

**Phanpy**: Chill, Shinx! We can make it out of here without Bronzong knowing that we are here! You need to relax Shinx. We can survive, you must believe in me.

**Shinx**: Is that a promise?

**Phanpy**: (Sudden explosion, Phanpy whispers to Shinx) In survival, there are no promises… just trust. (He reaches to Shinx with his stout) Trust me, Shinx.

**Shinx**: Okay… I trust you.

**Bronzong**: (Mocks them) Come out explorers, why don't you come out so that we can create an expedition into your afterlife?

**(B5F)**

**Foe Alolan Raticate**: Crunch!

**Phanpy**: Rollout! (Hits **Alolan Raticate** and faints)

**Foe Golem**: Stone Edge! (**Shinx** avoids the attack)

**Shinx**: Crunch!

**Phanpy**: Bulldoze!

**Golem**: Aghh! (Faints)

**Bronzor #2**: Extrasensory!

**Bronzor #5**: Flash Cannon! (Shinx almost gets hit)

**(B6F)**

**Shinx**: Why is he mocking us?

**Phanpy**: There's a reason but we must mustn't waste time to solve.

**(They reach a path where there are multiple tunnels)**

**Shinx**: Do we choose the same tunnel or—?

**Phanpy**: Hold on, give me a sec… (Uses Odor Sleuth to check which tunnel is blowing out air) take that one, and I'll take the other. They should all lead us to the end of the cave. There should be at least two paths that will take us to the exit. (Hands **Shinx** an earpiece) Take it, we'll communicate with each other while we are walking on separate tunnels.

**Shinx**: You won't leave me right, right?

**Phanpy**: This is only in the meantime. I will try to make it out of this cave with you. Turn on the ear piece.

**Shinx**: (Turns on the ear piece) Hello?

**Phanpy**: (Communicates through the earpiece in case it works) How are you?

**Shinx**: (Giggles a little but remains calm) I'll see you… then.

**Phanpy**: You too.

(Both enter the tunnel while **Bronzong **finally approaches the path with multiple tunnels)

**Bronzong**: I don't believe it. (A couple of **Bronzors** appear through a Warp Seed) Each of you take a tunnel, search and eliminate them with no precaution.

**Bronzors**: We're on it!

**Bronzong**: Then, hop to it! (**Bronzong** enters one of the tunnels)

**(+ B3F)**

**Shinx**: (Looks around the cave as he sees multiple cave art) All these cave arts, their drawings of Pokémon. (Looks at a rectangular figure of some kind) I don't remember that Pokémon. (Looks at the paintings more) Did they worship this Pokémon? (Speaks to **Phanpy**) How far are you?

**Phanpy**: Umm… I'd say far. I managed to get further ahead from the opening. How are you?

**Shinx**: Okay… (hears a voice emanating from behind) Phanpy, someone's coming from behind on my tunnel.

**Phanpy**: Stay calm and find a place to hide. See if you can identify if it's the Bronzors that are after you.

**Shinx**: Where to hide, where to hide? (Sees a couple of rocks and hides behind a pile of boulders)

**Bronzor #1**: Hmm… earlier I heard a voice. (Uses Psychic on the rocks) Nowhere… they must be ahead. (Goes further ahead until **Bronzor** is no longer in sight)

**Phanpy**: Dangit, they heard me.

**Shinx**: (Speaks to **Phanpy**) Phanpy, they're Bronzors.

**Phanpy**: (Listens to **Shinx**) No Shinx, not now…

**Bronzor #2**: Hmm? (Gets closer to **Phanpy's **hiding spot; spots him) Found you—!

**Phanpy**: Head Smash! (Strikes **Bronzor**)

**Bronzor**: Why you! Extrasensory! (Traps **Phanpy**)

**Phanpy**: High Horsepower! (Hits **Bronzor **to the ground). Bulldoze! (**Bronzor's** speed was lower and **Phanpy **made a run for it)

**Bronzor #2**: Damnit! Now I know where you're at. (Contacts Bronzong) I found Phanpy.

**Bronzong**: Excellent, continue your pursuit. (Sends a Relearning Candy to Bronzor) You're going to need this.

**Bronzor #2**: This will help… I will report soon. Bronzor out. (End of transmission)

**Shinx**: (Feels the Bulldoze attack) What was that?! A Bulldoze? Hopefully he's okay. (Calls **Phanpy **but reception is poor) Phanpy. Phanpy! C'mon, Phanpy… answer me.

**Phanpy**: (Regained reception) Sh…inx? Shinx?! You're alive?!

**Shinx**: I am!

**Phanpy**: Thank goodness. You called me at the wrong time.

**Shinx**: I'm so sorry! I was becoming worried.

**Phanpy**: Your anxiety is getting a bit worse. (Hears a crash somewhere) Can you hear that?

**Shinx**: I can. Sounds like a stream.

(At the stream)

**Phanpy**: There's a path you can take straight ahead. The current is too fast to attempt jumping one over another.

**Shinx**: Let's move on.

(Above the ceiling of the cave)

**Bronzong**: You all know which ones they went into.

**Bronzor #2**: (Calls Bronzong) Dead end has been created sir.

**Bronzong**: Alright then, remain patient there.

**Bronzor #3**: I analyzed all the paths including our dead end and Phanpy is very misfortunate to choose a path that will lead him right to that dead end.

**Bronzong**: Then we will chase after him. You three, stop Shinx before he reaches the outside. The rest of you, time to give this pachyderm, an unpleasant death.

**Bronzors**: YESSIR!

**Shinx**: (Attacks several enemy **Crobats**) The breeze, I can feel it! I'm getting closer! (Gets excited and calls **Phanpy**) Phanpy can you feel the breeze?

**Phanpy**: Unfortunately, I don't feel a thing.

**Shinx**: Oh then, your path was longer I presume.

**Phanpy**: Maybe. I'll let you know where I am.

**Shinx**: Okay.

**Phanpy**: That's weird, moments ago I felt a breeze but I don't understand why

**Phanpy**: Could be. Hold up… I hear something… (hears something ticking, like a timer)

**Bronzong**: Expecting someone? (**Bronzong** and three other **Bronzors **surround **Phanpy**)

**Phanpy**: Damnit… Rollout!

**Bronzong**: (Uses Psychic on **Phanpy**) No point escaping from us, in fact, we will show you where this path ends. (They reach the end) A dead end… what do you know?

**Phanpy**: No…

**Bronzor #**5: It's time Bronzong.

**Bronzong**: (Sneds **Phanpy **flying towards the wall where the Future Sights will strike at him)

**Phanpy**: (Struggles to get up and tries to pull an item out of his treasure bag, but **Bronzong **grabs it and destroys it)

**Bronzong**: (Crushes the Warp Seed) You explorers may be heroes, but you seem to lack in what your goals are. A future where all of you will prosper but a burden has placed in every one of you for the careless fool who put you and your friends lives in danger. This isn't pity, nor there's empathy, rather there is judgement. Judgement is what creates the consequences because if there wasn't any judgement, there is no balance within the state of this society. Bronzors, prepare your Future Sights. Now tell me Phanpy, who evolved? And then maybe we will undo our Future Sights and not kill you.

**Phanpy**: (Refuses to speak and **Bronzong **commands the **Bronzors to **consecutively uses Gyro Ball on him until he confesses; **Phanpy **tries to get up again, but gets hit by a Flash Cannon)

**Bronzong**: Don't make this hard for yourself Phanpy, all we want is an answer and we will call off our little hunt.

**Phanpy**: I… I don't know.

**Bronzor #5**: I don't believe him (Hits him with a Gyro Ball)

**Bronzong**: (Hears Shinx's voice in **Phanpy's **earpiece up close) Hmm? What is this? So this is how you were able to communicate with your friend. Clever, however, your friend's time is running out.

(Goes to **Shinx**)

**Bronzor #3**: Flash Cannon!

**Shinx**: Crunch! (Hits **Bronzor **but they fire several Flash Cannons at him) Flash!

**Bronzor #2**: Aghh! (He escapes) After him!

**Shinx**: I cannot die! (Trips and fall; struggles to get up from the damage taken by the **Bronzors**) I… need to get up… (Poor reception from the earpiece and **Phanpy **manages to get hold of **Shinx**)

**Phanpy**: Shinx…

**Shinx**: Phanpy? Phanpy?!

**Phanpy**: I'm sorry Shinx, I can't make it… (**Shinx** hears **Bronzong's** voice from the earpiece)

**Bronzong**: I'm sorry, but your friend won't save you any longer.

**Shinx**: Bronzong I will kill you! Do not give up, Phanpy!

Bronzong: (RIdicules his courageous act) You really think that you'll make it in time to save your friend from a barrage of Future Sights as well as several Bronzors including me surrounding him? And I was being amicable with him just to spare his life but refuses to tell me who evolved.

**Phanpy**: I'm sorry, Shinx. You need… to continue without me. Don't let those… Bronzors get you.

**Shinx**: NO! (Begins to tear up) I CANNOT LEAVE YOU!

**Phanpy**: (Yells) Shinx! That's a fucking promise, okay?

**Shinx**: But—.

**Phanpy**: I know I said that in survival, there are no… promises, but because I've known you longer than anyone else, I rather see you get out this cave and continue living. So please… continue to live more… fulfill my promise… (**Phanpy** puts his earpiece on hold where **Shinx** cannot speak to him but can listen to the entire thing; whispers something to himself before the Future Sights)

**Bronzong**: Touching. You share a strong bond with Shinx, but do you have the bond to trust in yourself?

**Phanpy**: Damn you, Bronzong. Having Bronzors do the job for you while you can't handle the job yourself. You call yourself a siren? What kind of siren needs back up when they can't do anything on their own— (**Bronzong** uses Psychic to silence **Phanpy** and the Future Sights attack him where **Shinx **can hear the Future Sights begin to strike at him the earpiece began to produce static)

**Bronzong**: Yet I am an introvert. These Bronzors have a mind of their own. They decided to join me because they wanted to be a part of this hunt fest which I was obliged to lead them. And they have done a splendid job shutting you up. (Sees **Phanpy **struggling to get up) I can tell you're beginning to white out. Come on, let those eyes of yours rest in peace.

**Phanpy**: (Spits out blood at **Bronzong **at his eye) Never…

**Bronzong**: How uncivilized. (Wipes the blood out and sees an Oran Berry that wasn't destroyed and places the Oran Berry five feet close to **Phanpy's **stout but refuses to take the Oran Berry) Alright then, you want to make things harder for yourself after I was generous to help you replenish your health. (Prepares Flash Cannon) You know, we had such an amazing time bonding over the time being, but like all novels, they all must come to an end. (Fires the Flash Cannon at **Phanpy**; Shinx's ear begins to ring from the poor reception and connection is lost)

**(Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Don't Ever Forget… theme plays throughout the remainder of the story)**

**Shinx**: Phanpy? Phanpy?! PHANPY! (**Shinx** breaks down and sobs) Phan…py. (He begins to replay the memories he had with **Phanpy** when they were little)

(All of the **Bronzor's **Protect wore off)

**Bronzong**: (Stares at the deceased **Phanpy**) One is down, now for the other. The second tunnel I presume.

**Bronzor #6**: It is.

**Bronzong**: We won't make it that simple. We will create a tunnel by using our Flash Cannons at this spot not here. It's too unstable and the entire tunnel will collapse. (They all use Flash Cannon)

**(Back to Shinx but gets chased by the Bronzors) **

**Bronzong**: Enough, we attack once he makes it outside.

**Bronzor #3**: What? We were so close!

**Bronzong**: We all attack him once he makes it out of this cave.

**Bronzor** **#3**: (Groans) Yes...sir.

**Shinx**: They're gone. I must keep going. (Sees light) There's the exit, but what if they surprise me there? (Looks around for anything) Night Slash. (Back to back Night SLashes to dig a tunnel)

**Bronzong**: (Being impatient with Shinx taking forever, he sent Bronzor to check on the tunnel he was in) Where is he?!

**Bronzor #4**: Bronzong, you won't believe what I found. Shinx dug a hole to find another exit route. Went through the hole and it led to several exits.

**Bronzong**: UGHH! DAMNIT! (Uses Psychic to destroy a tree from releasing his frustration; Bronzong remains calm) No matter, we took out one of them, we'll just have to wait for the other sirens to eliminate the rest. We'll end our hunt for now.

**In the forest where Shinx escaped…**

(**Shinx** makes a small mausoleum where he places several flowers **Phanpy** adore and lit a couple of candles. He then places a copy of a photo he took when he formed an exploration team with him and **Vulpix** at the **Wigglytuff Guild**)

**Shinx**: (Breaks down in tears) Why did you… (sobs) die? We could have got out together, the both of us, but you had to risk your life for me to escape. (Stomps on the ground with one of his paws) Damnit Phanpy, WHY?!

(**Phanpy's** spirit appears and sees **Shinx** crying, comforts him with his stout)

(**Shinx** leaves the small mausoleum and begins to sing a song to relieve himself from his anxiety in Spanish)

**Shinx**:

"No quiero a morir"

"No quiero seguir sufriendo"

"Quiero vivir en un mundo donde las flores están floreciendo"

"Soñamos con la cascada que corre por el río"

"Solo los tres caminando por las llanuras"

"Rodar en las colinas de la cantera"

"Pero ya no sé si podemos más"

"Todos nos fuimos por nuestros propios caminos"

"Donde el universo guarda nuestros pecados"

"Lo único que el mundo no puede quitarme"

"Es ustedes…" (Sobs)

**(Don't Ever Forget theme fades and ends)**

**End of Episode 3…**

**(Far away)**

**(Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Memories Returned theme plays)**

**Vulpix**: (During her adventure, she suspects something wrong) This aura, it's… Phanpy! It's cold and blank… (Looks up at the sky showing figures of Phanpy, she slowly pulls tears) oh no. (She looks down at the ground as she realized **Phanpy's** vitality was gone. She felt something as if a message was carried from the distance) Rest in peace my friend and... my love. (She looks at the photo that was her, **Shinx** and Phanpy when they formed an expedition at Wigglytuff's Guild and places her paw on **Phanpy**)


End file.
